Yugi's Thoughts
by AlishaHam77
Summary: Yugi is finishing up a school assignment late at night. Thoughts start to form. Read and find out what he's thinking about.


Hello everyone! I've made another story! Review! And I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. English Dub. (("Blah"- Yugi to Yami. /Blah/- Yami to Yugi.))

Crack! Thunder rolled in the distance followed by strikes of lightning. Yugi Moto sat at his desk fiddling with something. It was late at night. His grandfather was already asleep. Yugi was determined to finish….

His homework.

He sighed as he leaned back and ran a hand through his hair. How long was it going to take? His teacher had assigned an essay to be due tomorrow. Yugi was one of those students who didn't like to get bad grades. He was one of those students who paid attention, did all of his work, and wasn't one for causing trouble. His friend Joey on the other hand, caused all sorts of trouble. Why is a he friend with someone like that? Joey's bud Tristan was the same. Those two would always cause trouble or start fights. He reminded himself to answer that question. His friend Tea was different. She didn't have much girl-friends. She was a good student. Unlike Joey and Tristan. But she was one for friendship. Sometimes it would annoy Yugi to no end. But he wasn't rude, so he kept his mouth shut. More thunder rolled in the distance. Followed by another, crack! He yawned then grabbed his pencil and went back to finishing his assignment.

Yugi had other friends too. Like Bakura. Bakura was a British kid. Yugi doesn't know much about his past, but he knows enough to have a friendship with him. Bakura has a Millennium Item just like Yugi. The boy says his father bought it in Egypt and gave it to him as a gift. Other than that, Yugi knows nothing else. But he knows one thing, though. An evil spirit dwells within the item. Yugi doesn't know of its name. That thought brings him back to his item. He glanced at the item sitting on his desk peacefully. A spirit dwells within his item, too. Though, this spirit seems to be good. The spirit has lost its memories. So it doesn't know who it was before, or even its own name. Yugi's been calling it "Yami." He doesn't know why, but he needed to call it something else other than 'his other self.' Yugi sighed again. Was this how long it always takes? He scribbled something before leaning back. He glanced at a clock that sat on his desk. 12:30. This was taking longer than he expected. His thoughts soon traveled towards Seto Kiaba.

Seto Kiaba is a heartless kid. He's a cold, hardworking kid. Yugi doesn't know much about him either. Other than him and his little brother Mokuba were adopted by Gozabura Kiaba. Seto then took over his company and changed it to selling Duel Monsters products. Gozabura used to sell, or create, military weapons before Seto took control of it. Yugi doesn't know what made him to turn out so cold and heartless, but he wished he knew. Seto was the world's leading champion in Duel Monsters. But that was before Yugi beat him in a duel. Was that what made him so cold and heartless? Yugi would never know. Seto has become obsessed with winning against Yugi now. He hosts tournaments to attempt to win back his title. But every time he duels Yugi, he always loses. Maybe he's a sore loser? Yugi shrugged and started scribbling some more. The sounds of lightning striking echoed around his room.

Mokuba. Yugi doesn't know much of anything about the kid. All he knows is that he's Seto's brother and that Seto has a weak spot for the boy. Mokuba was always being kidnapped. By villains who want to duel or just other people working for villains. They seem to go after Mokuba so that they can get Seto to do what they want. Yugi remembers one time in Duelist Kingdom, Seto was willing to kill himself for his brother. What a pal, right? Seto and Mokuba care for one another. Vice versa. The boy is like Seto's little helper. He follows him around. After Seto took control of Kiaba Corp, Gozabura disappeared. It wasn't until Battle City that they found out where he went. They also found that Gozabura had a son who died. But he hooked his brain up to a virtual world. Noah was his name. Noah was a heartless kid too. Not so much cold. Noah trapped them in the virtual world and forced them to duel. The loser's body would be controlled by one of the 5 councilmen. The 5 councilmen (A/N: I forgot what the five men that were in the virtual world were called. So I made up something.) were also in the virtual world. They worked for Noah. Eventually, Noah freed them. Gozabura was going to kill, or trap, (A/N: I didn't know if he was going to kill them or not.) them until Noah saved them by trapping himself and Gozabura in the virtual world. Yugi smiled at that thought before scribbling more.

He glanced at the clock again. 1:25. He yawned. How long has he been doing this? He ran another hand through his hair before going back to work. Maximillion Pegasus. Pegasus, as he was called, was the creator of Duel Monsters. He, too, had a Millennium Item. But he used his for evil. Pegasus hosted Duelist Kingdom. It was really meant to find the rest of the items. He stole Yugi's grandfather's soul forcing him to compete or he won't get the soul back. Joey, Tristan, Tea, Bakura, Seto, Mai Valentine, Rex Raptor, Weevil Underwood, Bandit Keith, Mako Tsunami, and Yugi all competed. Yugi eventually got his grandfather's soul released and won the tournament. He became known as 'The King of Games.' He smiled again at that thought. Joey was runner up, fourth at Battle City. Yugi faced off against Pegasus and won. Though he played in the Shadow Realm. A shiver ran up his spine. He scribbled some more.

Mai Valentine, Rex Raptor, Weevil Underwood, Bandit Keith, Mako Tsunami. They were all duelists Yugi dueled throughout Duelist Kingdom and Battle City. Some were considered his friends. Some were considered a friend/enemy. Rex and Weevil were good duelists, but annoying to Yugi. Like before, he wasn't rude, so he said nothing. Mai Valentine was a worthy duelist at that. She and Joey seem to have some strange relationship. Bandit Keith was an American duelist. He dueled alright. Mako Tsunami was a good duelist also. But he talked too much about how his father was killed by the ocean and how a special card was given to him by his father. Yugi glanced at the clock for the third time. 1:56. There were other duelists Yugi faced against in the tournaments. But they all eventually became nothing more than a familiar face. He smiled finally content with himself. He placed his pencil down and leaned back. He was finished. Finally. There were questions he still wanted answers to, but he knew they would be answered soon. He yawned for the final time and stood. He picked up the puzzle and looked at it.

"G'night, Yami." He spoke before setting it once more on the desk. He turned towards his bed and crawled in. /Good night, Yugi/ Yugi smiled as he heard Yami's deep baritone voice whisper in his head. His eyes slowly closed, drifting him off to sleep. (A/N: Thank you for reading! Review!)


End file.
